


'cause you know i love the players and you love the game

by AmbientMagic



Series: Kuroko No Drabbles [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: Midorima just wanted some peace and quiet





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the KNB Discord server's Team Battle! Gooooooo Team Starburst!

Midorima shot, and shot, and shot, each ball whizzing through the basket with practiced ease. Every time he went through the entire bin, he'd roll it out, collect all the balls (the coach said there were thirty in the bin. There were actually twenty-seven), and start again from a different spot on the court. 

 

This late in the day, there were no squabbling starters, no second and third stringers gawping at their monster teammates, no noises to distract from the smooth, perfect arc of the ball through the air. 

 

The bend and stretch and release and wait, wait, wait-- _ swish _ \--was so habitual he could do it with his eyes closed. The rhythm had seeped into his muscles, into his brain. It's a wonder he didn't dream in basketball. 

 

Midorima’s slow, measured pace was shattered by a quick  _ taptaptap  _ of tennis shoes that echoed throughout the empty space. He turned around and sighed as Kise came running across the court from the locker room. “Midorimacchi~! What are you doing here this late? I was sure I was the last one in the building!  Isn't it nice to have the whole gym to yourself?”

 

“It  _ is,” _ Midorima said pointedly. “That's why I was here. By myself.”  He turned firmly away and began shooting again. Kise didn't get the hint. Instead he crouched comfortably on the floor a few feet off, arms braced on his knees, still chattering away. 

 

“So you must want some company! I really admire the way you practice so late, Midorimacchi. We all work hard but I think you work the hardest out of us all, except maybe Kurokocchi. Do you think he--”

 

Midorima was not known for his patience. There were three balls left in the bin. Surely he could handle Kise’s blather for that long. Two left.  He shot, picked up the next ball, waiting, and-- _ thunk.  _ The ball bounced off the rim. 

 

He dropped the final ball back in the bin and turned around, looming over the other player.  “Kise, I am  _ trying  _ to finish my sets. What can I do to make you shut up??”

 

Kise looked up at him from his place near the ground, eyes hooded. Suddenly he didn't have that big goofy smile anymore. His expression now almost made Midorima want to take a step back, but he held his ground. “I can think of a few things,” he said, voice low. 

 

Before Midorima could say anything, Kise was crawling over to kneel in front of him, golden eyes locked onto green the whole time.  _ Were Kise’s eyelashes always that long?  _ Midorima wondered wildly before he stopped being able to think at all. 

 

Kise was pulling down the front of his basketball shorts. Midorima tried to slap away his hands but Kise was too quick. Surely he didn't mean to--but he did, and as he took Midorima’s rapidly hardening length in hand he had the gall to actually  _ wink  _ at him! 

 

“Kise, what the fu--” Midorima cut off with a sharp gasp as Kise licked a slow line up his cock, still maintaining eye contact. 

 

“Midorimacchi wanted me to stop talking, didn't he?” Kise said coyly. He was so close that Midorima could feel his hot breath on his dick. “So I'm giving my mouth something better to do.”  And with that, he began to go down on Midorima in earnest. 

 

“You can't--I--Kise, we’re in the middle of the  _ gym,”  _ Midorima hissed, mortified. He wiggled a little, trying to get Kise to back off so he could put a stop to this. 

 

Kise pulled off his dick with a pop but kept his hand wrapped around the base of Midorima’s cock.  There was a particularly rough callous on his thumb that he was rubbing against a nerve or something. Midorima wasn't sure but whatever he kept hitting made his cock twitch. “It's late. No one else is here.” With that, Kise bent back to his self-appointed task. 

 

“That's not what I--what are you doing?” Midorima grabbed Kise’s hair and tried to pull him away to give him a chance to figure out  _ what the fuck was happening.  _ Instead of moving off him, Kise groaned enthusiastically and redoubled his efforts, taking even more of him into his mouth. 

 

Midorima wasn't quite sure why he was so convinced this was a terrible _ , terrible  _ idea.  It was, it definitely was, but Kise’s lips were so pretty stretched wide around his cock as he bobbed his head up and down, and  _ god  _ but this felt good, and--

 

“Fuck,” he hissed as his knees buckled. Whatever Kise had just done with his tongue has caused his nerve endings to short out or something. Now Midorima was leaning forward, relying on Kise for support because clearly his own legs weren't being useful. His hips hitched when the new angle cause Kise to take him even deeper. Apparently that short, aborted thrust was good, because Kise groaned and so Midorima thrust again and again into that pretty mouth and grabbed at that golden hair and he was coming harder than he ever had in his life and his eyes flew open onto a black room. 

 

“What the?” he muttered. Where was Kise? Why wasn't he in the gym? He was in bed, and his sheets were all--

 

_ Fuck.  _ Midorima squinted toward the side table, where his clock blinked the time: 4:32.  He groaned and flopped back onto his pillow. God. He had a game today. He could never make eye contact with Kise again. 

**Author's Note:**

> awww look it's baby's first porn how did i do


End file.
